


A Broken Heart Is Hard To Heal

by Wolf_Corgi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Corgi/pseuds/Wolf_Corgi
Summary: "I said fuck off! We're done, you hear me? We're. Done!" Rei shoved Koga off of him in the direction of his coffin. Koga fell backwards over the coffin and crashed against the floor, hitting his head against the hard surface. All that came from his mouth was a scream that was filled with pain before he passed out. That last thing that he remembered was Rei slamming the door.





	A Broken Heart Is Hard To Heal

There he was again. Pinned up against a wall by a random stranger he didn't know. This was a familiar thing to Koga now. Because he was a hybrid, a lot of people thought they could push him around like he was nothing. And that meant he went through a lot of abuse from people he didn't know. And by abuse... Well.. He's pretty sure he's experienced every single type by now.

He couldn't do anything against the woman who seemed about triple his age. She was strong too and Koga couldn't fight back, even though he tried to. The last thing he remembered was the woman muttering something to a man, who had appeared out of no where, before his vision faded to black.

_

He awoke to the cold rain soaking every part of his body. How long had he been there for? It was now dark so it must of been a while. As he sat up, he felt something moving against his tail. He looked behind him to see his dog, Leon. They'd been at the park so Leon must of have tried to find Koga. The Corgi looked at Koga and a tiny sneeze came from him.

"Oh no. Please don't be sick Leon." Since he moved out of his parents house, he'd been getting less and less money so he can't afford much. The last time Leon got sick, Koga barely had enough money to buy medicine.

"It looks like I might have to work a bit harder then." He picked up Leon and started to head home. If he wasn't careful, he would get sick as well and then he would have an even bigger problem.

Luckily, it only took him five minutes to get back and he immediately went to turn on the heating.

"It won't be on for long, but it'll warm you up a bit." He only had limited heating for the month and if he was gonna use it, now would be the time to. He then done the usual of taking a shower, changing clothes and getting some homework done that was due the next day. Leon jumped up to onto the bed and layed next to the boy.

"It's gonna be a long night, isn't it Leon?" the Corgi had already fell asleep.

"You must be exhausted, huh? Sleep well then buddy." Koga focused his attention back on his work. If he didn't want to get into trouble, he had to do all of it now. And that meant he wasn't going to get much sleep. He could always stay off school to take care of Leon but he'd already had too much time off school so he couldn't exactly afford to stay at home. He stared at the mountain of work and mentally prepared him self for the long night ahead of him.

_

"... Zzz... Ngh... *yawn*... Leon?!" Koga opened his eyes to be greeted by Leon gently licking his face.

"Ok, ok... I'm awake..." he sat up and looked to see all of his homework still scattered over his bed as well as a collection of pens and pencils.

"Shit..." he must of fell asleep when he was working and he still had a pen in his hand. At least he got most of it done.

He only had 10 minutes to get ready so he basically ran around his entire house trying to find everything he needed for school that day.

"Bye Leon, take care of ya self, ok? I left some food and water in the kitchen for later. Make sure you eat it."

_

Koga eventually made it to school just in time. For once he wasn't late. And he was one of the first people in school. That must be a record for the earliest he's ever been at school. As he had time, he decided to go to the club room to practice with his guitar for a bit.

And maybe Rei would be there too. They'd started dating just over a couple of months ago and it still seemed so new to Koga. No one else new about their relationship and he wanted it to stay that way.

He opened the door to see Rei closing one of the windows in the room.

"Morning, Rei" said Koga as he chucked his bag on one of the chairs. It was just the two of them and that'd be the only time Koga would call Rei by his name.

"Rei?" Koga once again tried to get the 3rd year's attention. Rei said nothing.

"Oi! Rei! Can ya hear me?" ... still nothing. Koga slowly approached Rei. Maybe he was just sleep walking or something.

"Rei-"

"Just shut up already!" Rei yelled all of a sudden. He'd never shouted at Koga before and he kind of startled him a bit.

"But..."

"Didn't you hear me? Just shut up, you're so annoying!" Why was Rei so mad at him? Koga was speechless.

"Rei? Why are ya yelling so loud? My ears are sensitive ya know."

"Surely you know the reason." Rei still hadn't looked at him and Koga was now more confused than before. He didn't know the reason why Rei was so mad. Koga walked up to him and hugged him.

"W-what's wrong? Why are you so angry?" Rei grabbed Koga's arms and pushed him away. He walked towards the door, clearly not wanting to be with Koga.

"W-wait!"

"Just fuck off already!" Rei turned around and it was obvious he wasn't in the mood for any bullshit today.

"Stop being so dumb. I can't be assed to deal with you!"

"R-ei!" Koga tried to hug Rei again, his voice breaking. He grabbed Rei's arm and refused to let go.

"I said fuck off! We're done, you hear me? We're. Done!" Rei shoved Koga off of him in the direction of his coffin. Koga fell backwards over the coffin and crashed against the floor, hitting his head against the hard surface. All that came from his mouth was a scream that was filled with pain before he passed out. That last thing that he remembered was Rei slamming the door.

_

.

.

.

.

"... Are... Ok?"

"Can... Hear...?"

Koga slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't understand what was going on. Everything was a blur. One question got through to him and he soon realised where he may be.

"Oogami? Are you ok?" Koga looked around. He was in the infirmary. Jin Sagami was standing beside him, clearly worried about him. Koga slowly tried to sit up but Jin stopped him.

"Stay still. I don't know how badly you're hurt. Do you remember what happened?" Koga was still confused as to how he got there.

"I... ... I slipped... I slipped when I was practicing..." he didn't want to tell him what happened. Not yet at least. Not until he knew why Rei was mad at him. Koga grabbed his head as he felt a throbbing pain hitting it.

"It's what I thought. Hopefully it isn't too serious. You can still remember what happened so you should be ok." he wasn't ok. Nothing was ok. Rei hated him and he didn't know why. How could anyone be ok after their boyfriend just broke up with them. Koga tried his best not cry. He wasn't very successful so he hid his face against the pillow.

Jin had finally left and Koga was left alone. He slowly got up and after a few unstable steps, he managed to make his was over to the counter. He started going through all of the draws, trying to find anything that he thought would be sharp. He froze when he heard two faint voices getting closer to him. He ran back to the bed and collapsed onto the mattress. His head was hurting even more that before. The door opened and Koga heard footsteps getting closer and closer. He curled up and tried to calm the pain in his head.

"Koga-kun? Are you ok?" he looked up to see Kaoru and Adonis looking very worried. He heard Kaoru's sigh of relief when he saw that Koga was fine.

"I'm fine... I guess..." all he could do was murmur a reply which made the other two even more worryed as Koga was never this quiet.

"Are you sure Oogami? Your being quieter than usual."

"I'm fine Adonis. My head just hurts a bit."

"The twins said they found you in the light music room. This may sound weird coming from me but I was really worried about you." That was definitely new. Kaoru usually only cared about girls and certainly not guys.

The more his unit mates talked, the more Koga wanted to sleep. He didn't know why but he had gotten really tired and he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Hakaze-senpai, I don't think Oogami is listening." Adonis brought Kaoru's attention to Koga's sleeping body, his chest slowly moving in time with his calm breathing.

"Was I really that boring?" Kaoru said as he carefully placed a blanket over Koga.

"Come on, let's leave so Wan-chan can sleep." They didn't want to wake him up and possibly face a very angry Koga.

"Sleep well, Oogami,"

_

Koga opened his eyes and soon realised it was darker than before. He must of slept most of the day.

"You're finally awake, how do you feel?" Jin walked over to Koga with a cup filled with water.

"I'm a bit better." That was probably due to the amount of sleep he had. He hadn't slept much last night and he needed a good night's rest.

"Are you ok to go home by yourself?"

"I'll be fine." He took a sip from the cup and stood up.

"Be careful." Jin called as he walked out of the infirmary and into the hallway. He headed straight to his club room as his stuff was probably still in there. Luckily it wasn't that far so he got there fairly quickly.

When he opened the door, he was greeted by the rest of his unit practicing. And Kaoru was there for once.

"Koga-kun!"

"How are you, Oogami?"

Kaoru and Adonis rushed towards Koga as soon as they noticed his presence. Rei was there as well. But he didn't seem to care if Koga was ok or not. Instead he turned around and looked out of the window, clearly not interested in what was going on. Kaoru seemed to notice that Koga was looking at Rei.

"Sakuma-san, cheer up a bit. You've been like this all day. What's up?" Rei turned around which meant Koga could now see his face. His eyes were a bit red and he didn't look like himself. Maybe it was to do with what had happened that morning.

"I'm fine Kaoru-kun, I'm gonna go home, I'm exhausted. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, Rei grabbed his bag and left, purposely hitting Koga with his arm as he walked past. Koga stumbled back as he didn't have a lot of energy left.

"Koga-kun, what happened between you two." Kaoru gently grabbed Koga's arm to stop him from falling over. He still felt a bit dizzy from earlier.

"W-what do you mean?" There's no way Kaoru could know. He hadn't told anyone and Rei was probably too busy being pissed off to tell anyone.

"I... I heard you and Sakuma-san arguing this morning. And yes, I was here pretty early today." This was what Koga was scared about. He was scared that someone may of heard. Rei can shout really loud sometimes. At least it was Kaoru who heard and no one else.

"Just... Don't worry about it. It's nothing."

"Koga-kun wait!" He ignored Kaoru and grabbed his bag and left.

_

When Koga walked into his apartment he expected Leon to greet him at the door like every other day.

"Leon! I'm home!" he slipped his shoes off and walked into the kitchen. Leon hadn't eaten much of his food and over half of it was still left.

"Leon!" Koga yelled again. This time he felt something on the back of his leg. He turned around to see Leon.

"Hey buddy, how ya doing? Ah! Here. You need to eat something." he held some food in his hand and watched Leon slowly eat it. He then picked up the corgi and headed to his room.

"Get some rest Leon, I'll be right back."

Koga left and went to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. The tears had already started. He didn't know what to do. Rei had left him and he had probably done something to piss him off. During his thoughts, he slowly pulled a razor out of his pocket and brought it to his arm. He was crying too much to feel any of the pain that had hit his arm. The blood dripped down his arm and landed on the bathroom floor. His vision was clouded by his tears and he didn't know what was going on anymore. The pain in his head was getting worse with every cut. And every cut was getting deeper into his arm.

He didn't know how long he was there for but he woke up laying on the hard, cold floor. He could hear Leon scratching on the other side of the door. He obviously noticed that Koga was gone for way too long. He couldn't feel his arm and it was probably because of the amount of blood that was on the floor. And the hundreds of cuts in his skin. He quickly cleaned up everything and opened the door. He soon found Leon jumping at his leg.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, I'm fine." He picked his dog up and went back to his room. This time shutting the door. He put Leon down and changed into something more comfortable.

"Night Leon." he said as he curled up under the covers.

_

"*yawn*... Too... Bright..." Koga was woken up by the bright sun that shone in his room. He rolled over and saw that Leon was still asleep. Today he was determined to find out why Rei was so mad. He unplugged his phone and opened his messages.

 **Koga:**  
Oi flirty bastard 

 

**Kaoru:**  
What is it Wan-chan? You never text me. 

 

**Koga:**  
We need to talk 

 

**Kaoru:**  
About what 

 

**Koga:**  
I'll tell you at school  
You better be in your club room when I get there

 

**Kaoru:**  
Fine, don't keep me waiting

 

**Koga:**  
Whatever

-

He felt Leon move against his arm and he reached to pet the corgi.

"Morning Leon." Leon's condition seemed to be getting worse as he fell, almost instantly, asleep again.

"Hopefully you'll get better soon." Koga got up and went to have shower, grabbing some clothes on the way.

_

He got to school about as early as he did yesterday. Which was weird because he's never this early. This time, he went straight to the Marine Bio Club room. He needed to get some advice from Kaoru before he began investigating. He needed to know something first. And Kaoru would be the perfect person to ask.

"Hey, flirty bastard! Ya in here?" Koga scanned the whole room looking for his unit mate.

"Over here Koga-kun!" he saw Kaoru jump up from his chair. For some reason everything was scaring him recently.

"What'd you want to talk about?"

"Well, um... H-how...?" he couldn't find the right words to say. It felt too awkward to say.

"You ok? You look really nervous." Koga was hoping Kaoru wouldn't notice because the lighting wasn't the best. But it seems that Kaoru notices everything.

"H-how do you... deal with a... b-break up?" he looked away as he said it, he was too embarrassed to ask.

"Wait, you were with someone?!" Kaoru's reaction was what Koga expected.

"Yeah... I guess..." Even the very thought of it brought tears to his eyes. He already missed Rei so much.

"Who was it?" he was afraid Kaoru would ask. And it looks like he wasn't letting Koga leave until he gave an answer.

"Do I know them? What'd they look like? Did you-"

"It's Rei..."

Well... That shut him up.

"You mean, Sakuma-san?"

"Who else would I be talking about?" Koga sat down on the flour and leaned against one of the fish tanks.

"I just... I just don't know what happened..." The tears had started to fall and he tried desperately to wipe them away. He didn't expect Kaoru to hug him.

"It's ok, Koga-kun. Is that why you two aren't talking?" Koga nodded in response. He couldn't stop crying. This was the first time he'd had a chance to let it all out.

"Koga-kun, the first break up is always the worst one as you haven't experienced a broken heart yet. It'll take a while to get over so don't think you have to get over it quickly."

"C-can... C-can you at least talk to h-him?"

"I'll try puppy. Calm down, ok? It'll be alright." They sat there for at least five minutes. Koga had finally calmed down a bit and the two heard the school bell ring. Koga got ready to leave but Kaoru stopped him.

"Hold on a minute. If you go to class like that, no one will leave you alone, you know?" Kaoru was right. If his classmates saw the state he was in, they wouldn't leave him alone until they knew what had happen. Kaoru dug through his back and pulled out a small, rectangular container.

"Stay still."

"H-hold on! You really think that I'd wear make-up?"

"Wan-chan. It'll hide the fact that that you were crying. Unless you want everyone to know you were crying your eyes out a minute ago." he had a point. Koga didn't want everyone to know he was crying. It'd go against his whole lone wolf personality.

"Fine..."

"Wow, I would of never thought Wan-chan would wear make-up."

"S-shut up! And just be quick. Sensei will kill me if I'm late to the vocal assessment."

_

During his fifth lesson, which he was skipping, Kaoru headed to the Light Music Club room to find Rei. He promised Koga that he'd talk to the leader and he was hoping Rei would be in his club room. He opened the door and saw Rei stepping out of his coffin.

"Sakuma-san, we need to talk."

"What a surprise to see you here, Kaoru-kun. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I have more important things to do. What did you do to Koga-kun?" Kaoru went straight to the point. Mainly to avoid Rei's off topic conversations.

"It's really nothing to be concerned about."

"Don't act dumb! I heard you two yesterday morning. Koga-kun said that you broke up with him and he wouldn't stop crying this morning!" Rei looked like he wanted to avoid all questions relating to what happened and Kaoru wasn't going to let him leave until he had answers. After what seemed like forever, Rei finally answered...

"He cheated..."

"Wait... What?" Kaoru stood there in complete shock.

"I saw him with some one else. A woman. I'm guessing by that reaction he didn't tell you that part." Count on Koga to miss out such an important detail.

"Are you sure it was him?" Kaoru didn't want to believe that Koga would do something like that. Being cheated on was probably one of the worst things a human could experience.

"It was definitely him. They were kissing and I didn't want to stay to find out what else they did."

"You mean...?" There's no way Koga would just go and 'do it' with someone else. And by the look on Rei's face, it's exactly what Kaoru thought.

"But... He seemed so heart broken this morning."

"He fucking deserves it, after what he did." Rei walked towards the door and left. Kaoru immediately pulled out his phone. He hoped that Koga would at least see his text.

 **Kaoru:**  
Wan-chan, meet me in my club room after school. 

**Koga:**  
I got shit to do. 

**Kaoru:**  
This is definitely more important than the shit you have to do. 

**Koga:**  
Fine, it better be quick, I have to get home.

_

What did Kaoru want now? Koga hoped that he had talked to Rei because he had to get home to Leon.

"Flirty bastard! I'm here! What'd ya want?" Kaoru was no where to be seen. Koga set his bag down and searched the entire room for the other boy. Nothing... He looked at the fish that were swimming in the tank.

"It must be pretty boring swimming around all day." Koga looked at the fish and smiled. It was so relaxing watching all the different types of sea creatures swim around. At least they weren't as annoying as humans.

"I wonder what's it's like at the bottom of the ocean?" He always thought it would be cool to swim to the bottom of the ocean. If only he could breathe underwater.

"You having fun talking to fish Koga-kun?"

"Eek!" Koga turned around to see Kaoru standing behind him.

"I-I wasn't talking to them!"

"You're lying. You alway stutter when you lie." Kaoru just knew him too well.

"Anyway, why'd you tell me to come here."

"I talked to Sakuma-san." Already? He didn't expect Kaoru to talk to him until at least next week.

"He said that you cheated on him Koga-kun. Why would you do that!?"

"Wait... W-what... I..." Did Rei really say that? Koga hadn't cheated on him. Rei probably just saw some one else or something...

"I'm waiting! Cheating is like the worst possible thing you could do in a relationship." Kaoru definitely wasn't happy. He looked really pissed off.

"I-it's not w-what you think!" Koga was starting to panic now. Rei was really good at making lies seem like the truth.

"I... I didn't cheat on him... That women was-"

"So you were with someone else."

"J-just let me finish! That woman made me. I didn't want to kiss her. I'd never..." he started crying again. He seemed to be extra sensitive today for some reason.

"But Sakuma-san said he saw you do something else... Wait! You didn't. Not in public." How much did Rei see? And he definitely told Kaoru everything.

"H-e... H-he's not exactly w-wrong..." Koga's voice had gotten really quiet to the point where it sounded like he was whispering. Kaoru soon realised what had happened.

"Koga-kun, don't cry. It's ok." Kaoru pulled Koga close to him and tried to calm the younger boy.

"We need to tell the police of something. You can't just ignore something that serious. That woman needs to go to prison."

"B-but..."

"Koga-kun. I don't care if she told you not too. She'll have to deal with me first if she wants to hurt you." Kaoru had gotten way more protective than he used to be. When Undead first formed, he didn't care that much about the rest of the unit. But now he seems to have gotten used to being around the unit as he cares a lot more about them.

" A-Anyway... I need to go. See ya."

"Koga-kun wait!" Koga ran out the room, not wanting to stay to hear what Kaoru had to say. He needed to get home to see how Leon was doing. He basically ran the entire way home.

_

"Leon! I'm home!" Koga yelled into the empty hallway, hoping to see his little friend.

"Leon?" Just like yesterday, Leon hadn't eaten anything. This was worrying. It meant that his condition was getting worse. Koga walked into his room to see Leon lying on the bed.

"Have you really been sleeping all day?" At least he was getting some rest. But he should probably wake Leon up. He needed to eat.

"Hey buddy, how ya feeling?" he didn't move.

"Leon, wake up buddy. You need to eat." Still no movement from the corgi.

"Leon?" Koga was starting to get scared.

"Hey, wake up... Leon!?" he picked the dog up and tried waking him up again. No matter how hard he tried, the dog didn't wake up or move.

"N-o... No! You... You c-can't be d-dead... Just... No!" Koga didn't know what to do. But apart running away was one of the options. He wasn't going to stay there if Leon was there. He wouldn't be able to handle it. He grabbed his keys and ran out. It was pouring with rain but that didn't stop him. He also didn't have a jacket and it was freezing outside. He didn't mind sleeping outside. Anywhere away from home was fine at this point.

He settled down under a tree in a park. It was out of the way so no one could see him. After hours of crying, the sound of the rain slowly sent him to sleep.

_

He woke up some how dryer to when he fell asleep, considering that it was raining almost all night. He sat up and was greeted by the bright, winter sun. Realising he actually had to go to school, he jumped up and walked in the direction of the school.

_

"Koga-chan!" Arashi jumped at Koga as soon as he walked into the classroom.

"Piss off..." He couldn't be bothered to deal with anyone today.

"Come one, cheer up!" Arashi was the one who tried to make good of every single situation in the world.

"Arashi, you know what happened the last time you pissed Koga off." Mao walked over to them.

"No. I'm not dealing with people today." Koga walked over to his chair and sat down.

"Are you ok Koga-chan?"

"Didn't ya here me?"

"It's just, you don't look well. You look paler than usual."

"I'm fine, ok? Now leave me alone." Today was going to harder than he thought. He couldn't get Leon out of his head and he was trying his best to fight off that tears the threatened to fall.

"Let's just leave him alone. He obviously doesn't want to talk." Mao finally persuaded Arashi to leave. Someone actually listened to him for once.

"Alright 2-B. Settle down. Class will start in one minute." Koga watched as everyone hurried to their seats. This was going to be a long and painful day.

"Oogami, sit up and pay attention." And it seemed that Sensei didn't want to deal with him today.

_

"Corgi, wake up." he heard Ritsu whisper in his ear.

"Sensei won't stop yelling at you to pay attention and I want to sleep." Koga looked up and saw that no one else was in the classroom. He felt a soft breeze coming from the window.

"Wow, you really were asleep. I know that puppies like to sleep but my ears hurt from you being yelled at all day." It had only been a couple of hours. He he thinks anyway. Before he could reply, Ritsu had already walked to the door and left. Koga looked back at the open window at the front of the classroom. A number of thoughts rushed through his head. He slowly got up and jammed a chair under the door handle so it couldn't be opened. He walked towards the window and looked out.

"No one would even realise if I jumped..." he stepped up onto the window frame.

"Everything will be over. Nothing will bother me any more..." he heard banging on the other side of the door.

"Just... One step..." Some one was trying to open the door.

...

"Goodbye..."

...

...

...

"Koga!"

He heard a crash behind him and he felt someone pulling him away from the window.

"P-please don't... You mean too much to me..." Koga didn't recognise the voice at first. He moved back so he could see the person.

"R-Rei...?"

"Don't worry, you'll be ok... Everything will be ok." He thought Rei hated him. When he looked closer, he saw a couple of tears running down Rei's face.

"Who hurt you?"

"H-huh?"

"Who hurt you? I'll punch their face inside out." he pulled Koga closer, wanting to protect the younger. He petted behind Koga's ears and threaded his fingers through the wolf's messy hair.

"What is going on?" Sensei had returned to the room along with a couple of Koga's classmates.

"Sakuma-san, are you in here?" Kaoru and Adonis were now standing in the door way. Rei didn't even seem notice. All he cared about was Koga. Sensei walked closer to see if the two boys were ok. He told Rei something that Koga didn't hear. He wasn't paying any attention to what was going on around him. Everything was a blur now. After a moment, he felt Rei pick him up and walk out of the room.

"Rei?"

"It's ok. Everything will be fine."

Rei headed to the infirmary and placed Koga on one of the beds. This place had become way too familiar. Rei carefully took one of Koga arms and gently took off the bandages.

"Koga... Why?" he pulled the boy into his arms and inspected his other arms. Both were covered in cuts, varied in size. Some were old but others were much newer. Probably a day old. Koga didn't reply and instead, tried to hide his arms. Rei got up and came back with some things that Koga didn't know the names of. He sat back down and cleaned Koga's cuts.  
"Ow..."

"Sorry Koga, it'll help them heal." Rei calmed the younger and continued to clean his arm.

"Kaoru-kun told me what happened." Rei said as he finished wrapping a clean bandage around Koga's arm.

"I... I thought you hated me..."

"Don't think that. I won't know anything if you don't talk to me." he was right. Rei wasn't a mind reader. And Koga was too scared to talk.

"When you've rested, we're going to the police."

"Why?"

"Kaoru-kun told me about that woman. She won't get away with hurting you." Kaoru literally told Rei everything.

They heard the door open and Kaoru and Adonis appeared.

"Koga-kun! Thank god you're ok." Kaoru sat on the bed and hugged Koga.

"I'm happy you're safe Oogami." Adonis joined the three on the bed.

"Guys..." They all really cared about him. A lot.

"Just promise me- No. Promise us you won't hurt yourself again."

"Well... " he didn't want to make a promise he couldn't keep.

"Sure... I'll try." he eventually gave in and agreed to at least try.

"Get some rest Koga-kun."

"I think he's one step ahead." Koga was already half asleep. Rei carefully layed Koga down and placed a pillow under his head. Rei then layed next to Koga.

"I think I'll stay with him." he said as the bell rang, signalling the end of their break. Kaoru and Adonis said their goodbyes and made their way to class.

"The bell's... Too loud..." Koga opened one of his eyes and looked at Rei.

"I know." Rei looked back at Koga and kissed the younger boy.

"Now, get some rest. You need it." Rei pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around the boy.

Maybe Koga had someone after all. Now that he was with Rei, he didn't feel lonely any more. He wrapped his tail around Rei's arm and cuddle closer to him.

"You comfy?"

"Maybe"

"Kukuku, I love you, Koga"

"I love you too, Rei"


End file.
